


Beautiful Like An Angel

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: That 'angel comment' Anakin made to Padme when they first met. What if he'd said it to Obi-wan instead?





	Beautiful Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '

                                  

**~*~**

                

"Are you an angel?"

Obi-Wan hadn't known how to respond to that. His master had just introduced himself to the young boy. He had been expecting some awe, many young ones felt that way when they first meet Jedi.

Given the way the boy's eyes seemed to follow him as he moved about the ship Obi-Wan knew the boy hadn't given up on the idea of him being an angel rather than a fellow human.

Though the human part was slightly questionable. The child _burned_ within the force. Neither he nor his master had ever come across anything similar in all their travels. He could understand why Master Qui-Gon was so set on bring the child to the Order.

More than once, Obi-Wan had found himself facing the child without conscious thought.

' _like my master, i am drawn like a moth to the flame of the young one's vibrant presence_ '

                                  

**~*~**

                 

Anakin couldn't to find the words to explain. Qui-Gon had laughed softly at his question to his padawan and after the younger Jedi walked away had asked why the former slave thought so.

' _he's warmth and soft light. he is like bathing in sunlight after being trapped in the dark, cold and alone for weeks_ '

Saying these thoughts and feeling out loud never ended well, so Anakin bit his lip to keep them to himself.

Anakin refused to express what was going on in his head despite Qui-Gon's assurances that he was free to say what he wished without repercussions.

                                  

**~*~**

                

At the creation of their bond as Master and Padawan, the entire being of both was flooded with heat and light.

Obi-Wan's presence in the force, and that was what Anakin had felt before, wrapped around Anakin's. Soaking in as he opened up every part of himself, the bond reached far deeper than what the Council had said.

Anakin never wanted to lose this feeling. And through this new bond, he felt Obi-Wan do the same.

The padawan's inner fire blazed through all the dark cold places within the older male, filling the man with hope and warmth.

Obi-Wan would do everything he could to keep that heat with him, to keep Anakin safe.

                                  

**~*~**

                

Through war, loss, lies, clones, forced attempts at severing, betrayals, the fall of the Republic and the fall of the Empire, the bond between them would remain unbroken.

Skywalker and Kenobi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Not even The Force could separate them.

' _not that it wanted to_ '

                                  

**~*~**

                

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i found the Clone Wars on netflix and got pulled back into the Obi-Wan x Anakin fangirl mode once more. trying to keep it PG


End file.
